Dancing in the Rain
by ladolcevita15
Summary: Sarah Rains accidently walks into the lives of the McFly boys.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 1

Sarah Rains walked as slowly as she could down the hallway, dragging her cork wedges along the maroon carpeted floors. As she neared the cream colored door, she sighed lightly and reached for the golden handle. Hearing faint music coming from the other side, Sarah pressed her ear against the door. She assumed that the banquet she had been attending, which had been disappointing so far, had finally started to liven up. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned the handle and strolled into the ballroom.

Startled by the four figures standing before her, Sarah stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows in surprise. The boys of McFly stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, wrong room," she explained as she spun in her spot and began to hurry out.

"Wait!" cried a voice from behind. Sarah whirled around to find that Harry had called out to her. "You can't tell anyone you saw us here. We chose this hotel because we thought no one would ever find out we were here. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sarah was speechless. Never before had she been in the presence of someone remotely famous, much less had someone of that importance talk to her. Trying to keep her cool, she replied with a casual "I promise", and once again began her journey out the door. She stopped short once she was a foot away, wanting to say something to separate herself from every other fan. While psyching herself out, she slowly pivoted and in what she hoped was a calm voice said, "By the way, that song is beautiful."

Hoping her words had sounded as suave as she had meant them to be, Sarah sped out of the room as quickly as she could.

Back in to ballroom, Danny Jones stared open mouthed at the space where Sarah had once stood.

_One week later_

"Face it, we're lost," sighed Harry as slumped into his seat on the tour bus.

"Well sweeties, it looks like there is something wrong with the engine. You boys should find some place to rest while I get this bus fixed," explained Jane, the bus driver.

_Great, _thought Danny, as he stretched and prepared to walk. "Do you guys see that?" He questioned, while pointing to a nearby building. Squinting his eyes, he made out the words "high school" on the side of a building. "It's a school! We should ask if we can hang out there for a little while."

Dougie, Tom, and Harry shrugged, having come up with no better plan. The group trudged along the road, jogged up the stairs in front, and entered the office-like building. But Danny skidded to a stop as soon as he stepped inside the glass doors. The first person he saw was Sarah. The others noticed her too, but because none of them knew her name, they cannot get her attention.

As if she could sense their presence, Sarah's head jerked sideways and her eyes widened as she recognized the boys. As she opened her mouth to ask why they were at her school of all places, Sarah heard her name being screamed down the hall way. She looked to see her friend Gary strutting towards her.

Gary was the most adorable boy in school. He was shorter than most of the female population, but had a face that could melt the coldest heart. Because this cuteness factor, Gary was constantly being followed by a posse of girls. Now was an exception of course, since the hallways were empty because class was in session.

"Hey Gary," Sarah replied, trying to avoid a conversation so she could get back to the four boys waiting at the front of the school. "What's up?"

"I'm sad," whined Gary, pouting the pout that could make heartless people cry.

"Awww, why?"

"I didn't get my hug today."

Sarah rolled her eyes. He obviously hadn't gotten his share of affection for the day. She gave him a quick hug, and tried to turn back to the boys. But as if fate didn't want her to ever talk to them again, Mrs. Nirvand, the biology teacher, spotted her in the hallway. After being asked why she wasn't in class, Sarah answered that she was just returning to class, and walked away. She sighed as she walked back to her classroom, resigning herself to the fact that she would probably never see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah slumped as low as she could in her seat. She was in math, the class she hated the most in the world. Praying for a miracle, she sighed and reluctantly pushed herself up, and started her class work. The crackling of the PA system interrupted the classroom's dreary silence.

"Ms. Jacobs, would you please send Sarah Rains to the front desk, she has a visitor," screamed Mrs. Creighton, the receptionist.

Ms. Jacobs nodded slightly, signaling Sarah to go. Sarah, brow furrowed, raised herself from her desk, wondering who would want to see her during school. While walking, she passed the classroom where her brother, Ryan, and the rest of the football team were hanging out during off season. Sarah had become close to all the guys after having to spend much time with them due to her parents' absence. (They were currently out of the country, taking care of her sick grandparents.) The boys noticed her, and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey, where are you going?" questioned Ryan

"I got called to the front office. You didn't? They say I have a visitor."

"Oh, you don't know who it could be?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I think you should take one of the boys with you, just to keep you safe."

Ryan immediately nominated Gary, but after an argument on how the pint sized boy couldn't possibly protect her in a real emergency, the boys settled on Chuck. Chuck was a tall junior who, although sturdy and rough looking, wouldn't hurt a fly. Sarah smiled. She loved Chuck; he was adorable and could always make her smile.

The pair skipped down the hallway, chatting happily as they went. When they reached the front desk, Sarah explained the situation. Sarah and Chuck were lead inside and office, past a series of doors, and into a large conference room. Wondering who was so important that they deserved their own room, the students stepped into the hall. Before them stood the very boys which Sarah thought she would never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again, Sarah was speechless. "Why are you guys still here?" she asked. Mentally slapping herself for sounding bitchy, Sarah waited for an answer.

"Our bus broke down, we're stuck here for a while, we're bored, and you're the only person we know here," replied Dougie casually.

"Oh. By the way, this is Chuck; he's a friend of mine." Chuck was surprisingly mellow, and after being introduced, the four began to talk. An hour later, Sarah realized the time. After the conversation about everything from the football guys' crazy antics to whether or not owning a poodle should be legal, Sarah and Chuck reluctantly said their goodbyes.

As they were walking out the door, Sarah once again heard her name being shouted, this time by Danny. "What if we wanted to see you again, how would we get in touch?"

Sarah smiled to herself while flushing at the thought that Danny Jones would want to see her again. "Do you have a phone?" she asked. Danny held out his cell phone and watched as the girl programmed her number into it. When she was finished, she left him with the words, "Call me sometime." And with a flip of her curly locks, she was gone again.

_A few days later _

"We really should do this more often," sighed Sarah as she smiled at her best friend Izzie. "We don't see each other enough."

"Well, if you hadn't abandoned me and gone to a fancy private school, we would see each other every day." replied Izzie with a raised eyebrow. Sarah rolled her eyes, hooked her arm through Izzie's and with a brief 'come on', led her best friend in another direction. The pair was at the local mall, sipping cold coffee and people watching. Because Izzie went to a public school and Sarah to a private, the twosome rarely got to see each other. So, they were grateful for the occasional bonding sessions.

Meanwhile, McFly stood behind a long plastic table, being swarmed by girls begging for autographs. After pleading with their manager for a break for about 15 minutes, the band was finally granted some time to rest. While retreating to a tent which separated them from the outside world, Danny caught a glimpse of someone he thought he recognized. Just to be sure, he whipped out his phone and dialed the number of the person he'd been dying to call all weekend.

"Hello?" Sarah answered her phone. She hadn't recognized the number, but she had never been one to ignore a phone call.

"Hey," spoke a deep accented voice from the other side.

"Who is this?"

"Danny."

"Danny who…OH"

"Yeah. I was just wondering, are you in a mall right now?"

"Yes. Are you watching me, because that's kind of creepy."

"No, I'm in the same mall as you. See the crowd of girls? We're behind that. Come back here."

"Umm, ok." Sarah slid her phone closed. She grabbed Izzie's arm once again, and pulled her in the direction which Danny had asked her to go. Upon arriving in front of the tent, Sarah grinned at Clyde, the boys' bodyguard, and entered the secluded tent. Once the girls were inside, they spent a few minutes catching up with the famous boys.

As the girls were leaving (due to Sarah's brother deciding he wanted her home), Danny got up the nerve to ask Sarah out.

"Hey Sarah, wait up," he yelled after her, "doyouwanttogooutwithmesometime?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Sarah flushed visibly. Stumbling for answer she stammered, "I'd love to. Does Friday sound good? Since we're both staying at the same hotel, you could just pick me up from my room around 7. That would make the most sense since, you know, we're both in the same place and wow I should really shut up now."

Danny chuckled. After confirming the plans, Sarah and Izzie left the small tent. As she walked, Sarah realized that she couldn't stop grinning. She had no idea that back in the tent, neither could Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter.

Chapter 4

Sarah inspected herself in the mirror. Running her hands through her hair one more time, she sighed with anticipation. She wasn't quite sure how fancy her date with Danny was, so she went for a mix of casual and formal. Her white studded tunic contrasted with her dark denim. To add a touch of glamour, she draped a long beaded necklace around her neck and carefully layered it. After contemplating whether or not to add a chunky bracelet, she decided against it and threw it on the bed. Slipping on some patented flats, she grabbed her oversized white purse and headed for the door.

She threw the door open to find Danny, hand raised in a fist, about to knock on the other side. Flushing, she giggled as Danny turned bright red. Shrugging off the awkward silence, he grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to the lobby. They came to a stop inside the hotel lounge. Danny explained that it had been cleared out for the evening and they had it all to themselves.

The lounge was a medium sized room which was separated into two distinct sections. On one side was a small wooden table set for two. On the other side of the room sat huge leather couches in front of an equally huge flat screen TV. A guitar leaned against the wall in the corner.

"So I didn't know exactly what you were into. So I just put a bunch of random things together. Ever played Guitar Hero before?" asked Danny.

"A little," replied Sarah.

Half an hour later, Danny stood gaping at Sarah. "I thought you said a little." Sarah grinned. She had played this game more than she had let on. "Wow. You would think since I play the guitar I would be good at this."

"Who says I don't play guitar?" replied Sarah cheekily. Danny stared. He was still trying to figure out how he had found such an amazing girl. "Well I guess you'll have to play for me then, won't you," replied Danny.

Sarah smiled uncomfortably. She realized she had set herself up for this. She probably never should have told him that she played. She didn't exactly like to play in front of other people. You could even say she had stage fright. If she couldn't even play in front of her own brother, how was she going to play in front of a guy she barely knew?

Swiftly changing the subject, she exclaimed, "I'm starving, what's there to eat?" Danny smiled, took her hand once again and led her over to the table. "Does pizza sound good," he asked. "Pizza sounds amazing," she laughed.

The spent the next hour devouring every last bit of a large pizza and talking about every subject they could possibly think of. During that hour, Sarah spent more time than she would like to admit either blushing or giggling. Danny was…incredible. She felt as if she had lost control of herself. Sighing, she reluctantly glanced at her cell phone and realized that it was much later than she had thought. Blushing once again, she glanced at Danny, "I should probably go…I told Ryan I wouldn't stay out too late."

Danny's heart dropped. Nodding, he helped her up and walked her back to her hotel room. The pair stood nervously in front of the door, Sarah tapping her nails against the room key, Danny staring at his shoes.

"Everything I want to say right now sounds way too corny," explained Sarah. Danny laughed and replied, "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess so." Danny nodded once, and Sarah turned, and entered her room. He remained outside her door, once again staring at the spot where she once stood and mentally slapping himself for not kissing her when he had the chance.

Sarah wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling. She was extremely happy because she felt as if the date had gone well, but at the same time…he hadn't kissed her. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor, wondering if he would even remember her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly or the song "Teardrops on My Guitar"

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been two days. Two days since that amazing date, and Danny hadn't called. Sarah realized that girls had waited longer for boys to call after dates, but she was still anxious. She wasn't sure if she should call him first, or if she was supposed to wait for him. To distract herself from her thoughts of Danny, she had spent the last two days keeping herself as busy as possible.

At the moment, she was "focused" on her homework. Having gotten nothing done in the past two hours which she had spent staring at the piece of paper in front of her, she finally just gave up and leaned back on the couch. A knock on the door interrupted her depressing thoughts.

On the other side stood Tom and Dougie, both with very determined looks on their faces. "You're coming with us," they ordered, grabbed her by the arms and led her down the hallway. Confused, Sarah tried to question them, but was shushed and pulled along faster.

Finally they arrived at another room door and Sarah was pushed inside where she found a seemingly nervous Danny pacing back and forth. He spun around and stopped to take in Sarah's appearance. Having not known that she would be leaving her room, she wasn't exactly dressed up.

Her gray sweats were crinkled with one leg pushed up to her knee. An oversized yellow shirt came halfway down her thighs. Her hair was swept back into a messy bun, bangs held back with a headband. Her bare feet revealed her bright pink toenails.

Danny stared at the girl in front of him. For some reason he found her appearance incredibly sexy. Smiling halfway as he watched her nervously tuck a strand of curly hair behind her ear, he did something out of the ordinary, at least for him. Acting on impulse, he quickly strode across the room, grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

Sarah couldn't move. The kiss was sending shockwaves throughout her entire body. But before she could respond, Danny had pulled away. Even after a minute of silence in which the pair just stared at each other, her lips still tingled from the feel of his.

"I'm sorry," stated Danny, wringing his hands nervously, "I didn't mean to shock you like that, it's just that I really felt like we had a connection the other night, and I realize this entire rant is sounding incredibly cheesy, but I really like you."

Regaining her composure, Sarah finally discovered her ability to speak. "Wow. Really?" she questioned, once again congratulating herself on her excellent word choice.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, and I've been driving the guys crazy because I keep asking if I should call you and once I actually get the nerve to dial, I have no idea what to say and –

"You should have just called," replied Sarah. Her heart rate was steadily speeding up, and she felt as if she might explode. Taking in a sharp breath, she held it in her mouth, waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

"Well, the reason I wanted you to come here was because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Sarah's eyes grew wide and if it was possible, her heart started to beat faster.

"Sarah, I was wondering, and you don't have to answer right away or anything, I mean, I really don't mind if –

"Just say it Danny."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sarah grinned. "Yes," she replied as calmly as she could. Danny's face lit up. Sarah bit her lip as she stepped into his arms for a slightly awkward hug.

Danny, overjoyed that the awkwardness between them would now be gone, grinned ever wider before remembering something about the other night. "You know, you never did play for me. The guitar, I mean."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. She had been hoping that he had forgotten about that. But she figured since they were technically dating now, she would have to go through with this sooner or later.

"Ok," she sighed, as she picked up the guitar leaning against the corner. Sitting down, she placed the guitar on her knee and began to strum. "Umm, what do you want me to play?"

"Anything you want," Danny replied simply.

"That's good, because I really only know one song really well. And it's perfect because you need the guitar to get the whole effect of the song."

Chuckling, Danny motioned for her to begin. Sarah began playing and singing.

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, that I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me_

_I laugh because it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He's says he so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight and give him all the love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of my to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taking up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

As Sarah strummed the last chord of the song, she looked up at Danny to see if he approved. "Wow. You're amazing." Was the response she got. "And that song is slightly depressing."

Sarah laughed and put the guitar down. "I know, but I love it."

Danny smiled. As she was playing, he had been thinking about their relationship. They had only just officially started dating, but if he wanted to be a part of her life, he wanted to meet the people which were most important to her.

"Hey," he said, "do you think maybe it's time I met your friends?"

Sarah's head jolted up. "If you want to…but I'm not so sure it's a good idea.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to handle the reactions of my girlfriends yet," she explained, wincing as she imagined the screams that would most likely be involved.

"What about the guys then? I mean I know those boys are a huge part of your life."

"You know what, that might not be a bad idea."

"I'm full of good ideas."

Sarah laughed. Sighing, she laid her head on Danny's shoulder and in a rather ominous tone said, "Then I guess it's time I introduced you to the guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This time, it was Sarah who was pacing nervously. She walked back and forth inside the presentation hall, chewing on her nails as she waited for the receptionist to bring Danny up.

"Hey Sarah, you really need to relax, it's not like we're gonna beat him up…much," laughed Robby Barrett, a tall blonde junior who had the reputation of being a man whore and an asshole. Sarah shot him a glare which immediately wiped the smirk off his face.

"You know he's right Sar, everything will be fine. I'm sure the guys will love him," said Ryan calmly.

"I know," she sighed, as she spun around one more time and crashed into Danny.

"Wow," laughed Danny, "You really know how to greet a guy, don't you?"

Sarah flushed, giving him a quick hug; she turned around to introduce him to the boys. "Umm, so these are the boys. You know my brother Ryan and you've met Chuck. And that's Gary, Robby, David, Brad, Billy, Michael…

As Sarah rattled off the names of the many boys sitting in the room, Danny tried to remember them all. When she had finished he joked, "There's no way I'm going to remember all of your names."

The boys chuckled, already taking a liking to Sarah's new beau. Sarah swiftly tuned to check the clock on the wall behind her and with an apologetic smile to Danny announced, "I should really be getting back to class. Be nice boys…I mean it."

Pulling the door open, she departed the room to return to her tedious math class.

An hour later, Sarah fidgeted in her seat as she counted down the seconds until the bell rang. When she finally heard that blessed buzzing noise, she made her way to the presentation hall once again, praying that Danny had not become an outcast.

But the sounds which escaped the room hinted at something else. As she approached, she could swear she heard cheering. Stopping in the doorway, she leaned against the frame, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows. "By all the noise, I'm going to assume that you guys had a good time," she stated when the room had quieted down.

Aaron, a short but muscular senior who looked alarmingly similar to a teddy bear spun around and laughed, "Anyone who can beat Barrett here at Halo has got our respect."

Sarah grinned as Danny stood up to come talk to her. "Wow, it looks like you made quite an impression on them."

Danny shrugged and said jokingly, "I do what I can."

Sarah's smile grew as she rolled her eyes. Tilting her head, she said, "It looks like I have some competition. Seems like they already like you more than they like me."

"I don't see how that's possible considering how amazing you are."

Sarah flushed a deep red, grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out the door. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

"I've been thinking," explained Danny as they walked. "Maybe it's time we went public."

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "What, you mean like tell everyone?"

"Sort of. Maybe at my next interview I could just mention the fact that I'm seeing someone and chances are they're going to ask for more details. Is it okay if I tell them who you are and everything?"

Sarah bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for everyone to know. Realizing that this was bound to happen sooner or later, she took a big gulp and nodded.

"Great!" he said, giving her a hug, "I want our fans to find out from me personally rather than see us together in a picture and assume you're just a random fling."

Nodding once again, Sarah accepted a kiss from him. Watching him walk away and get into the red sedan waiting at the bottom of the steps, she wondered for the millionth time that week how all of this could have happened to her.

Massaging the tingling sensation which his kiss had left on her lips, she sighed and watched him drive away. Pulling out a hair tie, she drew her locks back into a loose ponytail and slowly made her way to the car in which her brother waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Usually, Sarah was an all around happy person. But being woken at six in the morning was not an act she greatly appreciated. The damn alarm clock just didn't know when to shut up. Grumbling, she flipped over in bed and groped for the electronic device which was causing her misery at the moment. She slowly stumbled out of bed and began her morning routine for getting ready.

Two hours later, Sarah was trudging through the front door of her school. Normally, she wasn't noticed much by other people. Not to say that she was invisible, she just wasn't anyone out of the ordinary. But for some reason, on this particular morning, she was attracting many looks. Not quite sure what to make of them, she shrugged and headed in the direction of her locker.

As she gathered the books which she needed for her first class, Sarah's silent morning ritual was interrupted by a loud scream. "OH MY GOD. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Startled, she dropped all of her books and spun around to find her friend Kellie behind her.

"Tell you what?" she immediately responded, not sure what Kellie was referring to.

"About your new boyfriend…I mean you would think you would mention to your friends the fact that you're dating FREAKING DANNY JONES," was the response she received.

"I-I-We-Wait, how did you know?" She stammered as she searched for an explanation.

"McFly was interviewed on the radio this morning, and when Danny was asked about his love life, he just happened to mention that he was dating you and I realize that your name is a common name, but I mean come on, shy girl with an older brother who goes to private school and has tons of guy friends, why didn't he just point a million neon signs at you," Kellie explained as she tucked a strand of her perfectly straightened blonde hair behind her ear.

Sarah sighed, half amazed that Kellie could make that entire speech only using once sentence, and half nervous for what was to come. Figuring she couldn't deny it anymore, she nodded and stated that it was all true.

Kellie gasped excitedly. Sarah rolled her eyes as she began explain how the whole situation had happened. Over the course of the next half hour, Sarah was approached multiple times, mainly by girls, all wanting to know if it was true. Sarah braced herself, hoping that the day would get easier as it went on.

The end of seventh period found Sarah sitting on the floor against the lockers in the sophomore hallway. Her day had basically been a continuation of the events of the morning. She wasn't exactly upset with the situation, although she was now the target of many jealous glares. No, she was just overwhelmed by her sudden popularity. Even though many girls now wanted to kill her and take her boyfriend, every girl wanted to be her best friend.

Sarah was used to being unnoticed, being invisible. She had never been exceedingly popular, and the sudden attention was making her anxious. In all honesty, she just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Every time she walked down the hallway, people stared. It was as she wasn't herself anymore.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine how the day should have gone. A deep voice interrupted her reverie.

"Hey." She looked up to find that the voice belonged to Scott, one of her good guy friends.

"Hey," she replied, sighing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that…all of this caught me so off guard."

"You didn't know he was going to tell?"

"Well, we had talked about it, and he said he was going to tell at his next interview. I just didn't realize that it was today. And on the one station that I know everyone in the school listens to."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Mr. Parker was wondering why you were taking so long in the bathroom."

"He thought I was in the bathroom, so he sent a guy to get me?"

"Well, Mr. P's not as smart as he thinks he is."

Sarah laughed. Scott always had the ability to cheer her up. She loved having him as a friend. The only problem was that she had always thought Scott had a crush on her. She didn't return those feelings, so she didn't want to lead him on. But she didn't want to stop being friends with him either.

She walked back to class feeling much better.

As soon as she turned on her phone after school, it started vibrating, indicating she had a text message.

**Hey, I didn't know whether you know or not, but I told. Call me when you get this.**

Taking in a huge gulp of air, she silently dialed Danny's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she sighed.

"Judging from your tone, I'm gonna assume you heard."

"Yeah."

"Look, I know this all happened really fast, but I thought you said you were ok with it?"

"Oh! I am. I understand why you wanted to tell people, I just didn't realize it would be so soon. I mean, I know you said you would tell at your next interview, I just didn't know that your next interview was this morning. "

"Yeah, I probably should have told you exactly when it was. Can you forgive me?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course."

On the other end of the line, Danny was grinning. "Good. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Slowly breathing in and out, Sarah once again walked towards her waiting brother. Hoping the rest of the school year would be less awkward, she began her journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the course of the next month, the excitement surrounding Sarah's new relationship status had quieted down. People eventually turned back to what they used to talk about: hook ups, break ups, cheating, and scandals. A rumor of an unplanned pregnancy made news of her famous boyfriend ancient history.

Even with the world knowing about her new boyfriend, she was never in the public spotlight. She liked this fact and used it to her advantage. Because most girls were being nice to her, she couldn't tell who was actually her friend and who was a poser. Thus she was forced to trust only the football guys and Scott. And of course her closest girl friends.

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Danny's pent up rage was building up towards Scott. He wasn't sure why he was so jealous, all he knew was that whenever Scott was mentioned, he wanted to snap something in half. For Sarah's benefit, he refrained from showing his anger too freely. It didn't help his ego that his girlfriend showed signs of liking another guy. Every time Scott name was said, she grinned. And he couldn't help but notice that she talked about him constantly and giggled whenever she heard from him.

They were hanging out in his room when she received a text from Scott. Danny saw her giggle and blush after reading it and became suspicious. He decided to confront her.

"Hey, who's it from?"

Sarah replied without looking up. She had no secrets from Danny. "Scott. Why?"

Danny tried to keep his cool. "No reason. I was just wondering. Hey Sarah, does Scott like you?"

Her heart stopped beating. She knew that Scott had crushed on her for the last year, but she had never told Danny this fact. She wasn't sure how he would handle the news. Breathing in deep, she decided that she did have secrets from her boyfriend after all, and now was the perfect time to bring them out into the open. "I don't know for sure. But I think he does. Does that bother you?"

He wanted to yell a huge fucking yes, but he didn't want to upset her. He knew she wouldn't speak to him if he said he had a problem with one of her friends. "No. Not at all. I'm glad that you told me. But, how come you giggle every time you talk to him?"

She wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't realized that she did giggle. It was so unlike her. She had to stop this behavior, or someone might think she was flirting with Scott. She exhaled sharply before answering. "I didn't realize that I did. I'm sorry."

He couldn't stay angry at her for long. Especially when she gave him her puppy dog face. Laughing, he replied, "It's alright sweetie. It's not his fault you're so irresistible."

She bit her lip, flushed, and looked at the ground. Danny was so incredibly sweet. She almost felt as if she didn't deserve a boyfriend as amazing as he was. Even though he seemed to have gotten over the fact that another boy liked her, she couldn't help but feel as though something was not right. He wasn't supposed to laugh it off; he was supposed to be upset. She wasn't sure why he didn't care, why she felt so guilty even after she had confessed.

Her guilt was kept bottled up inside her, threatening to burst at any moment and completely tear her apart. She finally snapped and found herself sitting in a dark corner of the hallway, legs pulled to her chest, arms around them, crying into her lap. This time it was Robbie that found her. He wasn't exactly the person she wanted to talk to most in this situation, but he wouldn't go away.

He slid to the ground next to her and pulled his legs up, resting his arms on his knees. "Sarah, what's wrong."

She was slightly shocked by the compassion in his voice. Sobbing, she replied, "I don't know. I just…"

His face suddenly turned hard. "Is this about Danny?"

She nodded slowly, not realizing that she was giving him the wrong impression.

He clenched his fist. "That bastard. I'll kill him. What did he do?"

She was crying so hard, she couldn't correct him. Before she could tell him that he was mistaken, he hurried off to find the rest of the boys.

The next day Danny was pissed. He banged on Sarah's door for two straight minutes before she finally opened it. She was completely terrified by what she saw. His face was red, his eyes wide, fists clenched.

"D-d-Danny? Are you ok?"

"Not really. Sarah, what did I do to hurt you? Why did you tell your friends that I was bad to you?"

"Oh my god Danny. That was a complete misunderstanding. I'm so sorry. Robbie assumed certain things about why I was crying and I didn't have time to correct him."

Danny's face instantly softened when he heard she had been crying. "Why were you crying love?" He sat her down and put his arm around her.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just felt so guilty."

"Guilty about what?"

"I don't know. I felt horrible that I hadn't told you sooner about Scott's feelings for me. And then you were so sweet about it and I thought maybe you just weren't telling me what you were really feeling."

"You cried because you felt guilty that I wasn't mad at you?"

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "It sounds so stupid when you say it like that."

He laughed along. "Babe, you don't ever have to feel like I'm not telling you everything. I don't have any secrets from you. And I promise I'm not mad about the whole Scott thing. Any guy would be insane not to like you."

Her cheeks instantly became crimson. She looked him straight in the eyes. "You're the sweetest boy in the whole world, you know that?"

He laughed and shrugged. "I try. Come here." He held her and let her expel all of her emotions. When he pulled away, he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You okay?" She nodded. "Yeah?" She nodded again. He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. "I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?"

After he left, she drew her legs up on the couch, placed her chin in her hand and wondered for the billionth time that month how she ended up with such a wonderful guy.

Sarah and Danny were standing in front of her abandoned house, staring at the front door. She had wanted to show him where she actually lived. In reality, she was just trying to distract herself from the fact that he was leaving soon. He looked sideways at her before intertwining his fingers with hers. She leaned her head on his shoulders.

Sighing, she spoke. "I don't want you to leave."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to leave. But I have to; we have to start recording our new album."

She sighed again. It was nearly dark because off all the clouds in the sky. The only source of light was the street lamp on the corner right behind them. Sarah's street was quiet, not many cars came into this part of the neighborhood. She loved the peace and quiet. A single drop of rain hit her on the cheek. Looking up, she smiled as it started to get harder.

She glanced at her boyfriend. "Danny? Will you do me one favor before you leave?"

He turned to face her. "Of course. Anything."

She smiled. "Will you dance with me in the rain?"

He grinned and held out his hand. Grabbing it, he pulled her close and locked his fingers with hers while his other hand rested on her hip. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. Neither one knew how long they danced like this. All they knew was the heat between them as 

they swayed silently to the music in their heads. All they felt was the growing affection as they danced in rain.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I was actually going to end the story here, but then I realized it kind of leaves you hanging. I'll update soon! I promise!

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE **

**4 MONTHS LATER **

Sarah opened her eyes and squinted into the bright summer sun. It was two weeks before school was set to reopen, and she and her friends had decided to make the most of the time they had left. Yawning, she turned over in the pool chair and flicked Kellie to wake her up. Kellie ignored the abuse and turned over on her other side to avoid being flicked again.

Smirking, she called Scott over. He immediately lifted himself out of Kellie's pool, shaking the water out of his hair as he walked up to her. Raising his eyebrows, he silently asked her what she wanted as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Once Scott had gotten used to the idea that Sarah had a boyfriend, he moved on and asked Kellie out. Kellie had been absolutely elated as she had been crushing on Scott for as long as she could remember.

Laughing silently, Sarah whispered, "Hey Scott, don't you think your girlfriend looks a little dry?"

Scott's eyes immediately brightened as he leaned down and proceeded to scoop Kellie into his arms. She awoke instantly and smiled groggily, unaware of his intentions. It wasn't until she was being dropped into the ice cold pool water that she started screaming.

Unable to control her laughter, Sarah nearly rolled out of her chair. Lucky for her, Kelly wasn't at all upset about the whole incident. In fact, she had already focused her mind on getting revenge on Scott, unaware that it had been Sarah's idea all along.

Before Scott could rat her out, Sarah's cell phone began to ring. Thankful to whoever was calling, she quickly ran inside Kellie's house and locked herself in a bathroom.

She grinned when she read the caller ID. "Hey!"

Danny responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Hey baby, what's up?"

Still grinning with happiness, she responded. "Just hanging by the pool with my friends. You?"

He replied, "That sounds fantastic right now. We're in the car on the way to a photo shoot for the tour shirts. Tons of last minute stuff. It's all very chaotic."

She squealed as he mentioned the tour. "I'm so excited! I can't believe you guys are touring in the states. I can't wait to see you. It seems like it's been forever since I was in London."

He laughed, "I know, I can't believe it either. Such great times we had. It'll be even better when we see each other this time because I won't be sick for half of it."

She replied in a fake stern voice, "By the way, I'm still mad at you for coughing on me. You got me sick too. It was horrible."

She could almost tell that he was rolling his eyes. Defensive, he stated, "Hey, it's not my fault I got I sick. You were the one who wanted to dance in the rain."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the story going or keep it short and sweet. The ending's kind of sappy, but hey, who doesn't like a sappy ending, right? Thanks for the review!


End file.
